Esperando a que no estés
by Sweet Ivanovv
Summary: [SongFic] Todo principio tiene un fin y en este caso amor de mis amores, es tan incorrecto, como el nunca haberme dado cuenta que eras la mujer de mi vida. Y no te culpo por marcharte de mi lado, me culpo por haberte aventado al olvido [R&H Reviews plis!]


Todo esto es de la oh toda poderosa J.K. Rowling y WB.

**IMPORTANTE:** Como siempre gracias a todos los que su alma bondadosa hizo un clic en mi historia XD. Este SongFic esta inspirado en la canción de "Aviéntame" de Café Tacuba (banda sonora de la famosa película mexicana "_Amores Perros"_) solo que le cambie el nombre, porque se me hizo que ese le iba mejor a la breve historia. Bien, para que quede un poco mas claro, todo el fic esta basado desde los pensamientos de Ron que van dirigidos a Hermione (mas aclaraciones abajo).

**Capitulo Único: Esperando a que no estés**

No me gusta, no me gusta verte ahí plantada en esa puerta de madera. ¿Porque eres tan cruel¿Crees que es fácil deshacerme de ti¿Crees que es fácil olvidarte¿Crees que cuando tú te vallas yo voy a estar ahí, en nuestro antes jardín solamente contemplando el cielo? Me das un último abrazo en señal de la tristeza que sientes por mí. Prefiero que tu te quedes sin un solo recuerdo mió, sin una sola caricia que halla estado en tu blanca piel, sin un solo beso que te halla robado el aliento. No te quedes con nada, regrésame todo, absolutamente todo, prefiero que me trates como basura. lánzame lo mas lejos que puedas, vamos anda, para que así ya no te arrepientas de lo que estas haciendo, vete mientras yo veo como caminas y como observo tu silueta desvanecerse a lo lejos, vete, pero sin un recuerdo mió. Tal vez algún día regreses por algo que se te haya olvidado.

**_Abrázame y muérdeme  
Llévate contigo mis heridas  
aviéntame y déjame  
Mientras yo contemplo tu partida  
En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mí_**

Balbuceas para no herirme mas¿pero que acaso no te das cuenta que entre mas hablas y hablas es como si mas cuchillos encajaras en mi tan lastimado corazón? creo que no supe hacerte tan feliz como tu quisiste, y es por eso que ahora, todas aquellas noches de desvelo por mi, de lagrimas, de sufrimiento...se convierten ahora en tu mejor venganza. Mientras tanto, tu estas ahí plantada en esa puerta, sabes bien que no me gusta verte ahí, tu silueta mirándome con tristeza, sin saber que agregar, para mi existencia no frustrar mas.

_**Y ya te vas qué me dirás, dirás  
Qué poco sabes tú decir**_

¡Vamos anda, hazlo ya! Que cada ves me matas mas, no ves que estoy pudriéndome por besarte por ultima ves, y sin embargo no lo hago, porque se que al final será mas difícil para mi, se que al final solo me quedare con el sabor de tus labios rozados, se que al terminar solo tendré el antojo de tenerte mas cerca de mi. ¡Vamos márchate ya mujer! Que entre mas rápido sea menos daño recibirá mi corazón. Yo se que pasara el tiempo, el tiempo en el que estaré solo sin tu sola presencia, sin tus besos, sin tus desvelos, sin tus ojos destellantes de diamantes, sin tus andares de princesa. Vamos vete por favor, ya no me castigues mas, vamos vete. Aunque bien sabes que me mato porque no lo hagas.

_**Despídete, ya no estarás  
Al menos ten conmigo esa bondad  
Te extrañaré no mentiré  
Me duele que no estés y tú te vas**_

Cóseme la boca para no besarte, cóseme las manos para no tocarte, enciérrame en algún lugar frió y solitario para no desearte¡vamos hazlo ya! que entre mas tiempo tardes mas sangre se desprende de mi cuerpo. Grítame, insúltame, has lo que se te plazca mujer con mi ser, has lo que quieras hacer antes de tu partida, pero no te vallas con mis recuerdos de amor y pasión. Vete odiándome, insultándome, como sea, pero deja aquí lo único bueno que he podido darte.

_**Amárrame y muérdeme  
Llévate contigo mis heridas  
Murmúrame y ládrame  
Grita hasta que ya no escuche nada**_

Obsérvame bien por última vez amor de mis amores, que tal vez no quieras volverme a ver, observa como estoy aquí, fijo e inmóvil esperando a que te vallas, para que cuando lo hagas yo pueda sufrir callado en mi lecho, para que mis horas se acorten y ya no sentir más el dolor en mí pecho. Vamos vete de una buena vez, tal vez en tu viaje te arrepientas y vuelvas aquí, a tu casa, a tu eterna casa y nuestro eterno hogar, al menos para mi. Y talvez algún día vuelvas para verme a mi y besarme como deseo yo besarte a ti, tal vez algún día desees volver para acariciarme como deseo yo acariciarte a ti.

**_Sólo ve cómo me quedo aquí esperando a que no estés  
En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mí  
En espera de que vuelvas y tal vez vuelvas por mí._**

Todo se a acabado aquí, los besos, las charlas, los abrazos, todo se ha volado de aquí, y al parecer también tu amor, no te culpo, nadie nace para soportar a aquel que no te entrega todo el cariño que uno desea. Y he de decirte que te admiro, por aguantar tanto mis faltas, y he de decirte que me encuentro arrepentido, por no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo que eras la mujer de mi vida, y no te culpo por tomar la decisión que tomas. Se muy bien que arrancarme permanentemente de tu cabeza será difícil, es por eso que no quiero que te vallas con lo bueno de mi, y con lo único que deseo que te marches, es con el recuerdo de que yo siempre te ame. Aunque a veces no se expresara, debo de decirte antes de que te vayas, que te amo y que nunca te dejare de amar, pues ya dueña de mi corazón eres y entregárselo a alguien mas, nunca lo haré. Vamos ya vete mujer de belleza afrodita, vete ya, obsérvame aquí en el umbral esperando a que no estés. Con gran tristeza vi tu silueta desaparecer sin echar un vistazo atrás, y entre sollozos y lagrimas que corren de mis ojos, me doy cuenta que tu ya no estas.

* * *

**  
Aclaraciones de la Autora: **no quise ponerlo todo completo ya que iba arruinar la trama del fic XD, de por si tengo pocos lectores y luego arruino mi propio SongFic, pues como que no. Como ven Hermione se separa de nuestro amado Ro-Ro y el sufre y todo (bla bla bla) y todo esto es gracias a que Ron ha lastimado mucho a su novia por sus acciones (mentiras, indiferencia, desamor etc.) y esta harta de las faltas de Ronnie, pues decide marcharse de su lado con todo el dolor de su corazón ¿Qué a donde va? Ni ella misma lo sabe XD. Esta pequeña aclaracion fue para todos aquellos que no entendieron muy bien del porque Ron sufria, porque a mi ver creo si esta un poco confuso :S. bueno creo que ya escribi mucho, pero una mini aclaracion no esta de mas :. 

Gracias a todos los que me manden un review, se los agradezco de todo corazón 3 (claro si es que recibo XD... :')

Besos

SweeT Ivanovv


End file.
